


Spock's Love Letter

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [25]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anxious Spock, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Groping, Letter, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Perplexed McCoy, Propositions, Puzzled Kirk, hot kisses, love letter, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock leaves a letter for McCoy in which he proposes a more intimate relationship between them.





	1. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter stuns McCoy who seeks out Spock on the bridge.

McCoy stretched his tired muscles, set down his tricorder, and headed for his office.

Nurse Chapel looked up. “Taking a break, Doctor?” 

“Yes, I am, Christine, if you want to call it that. It’s quieted down some in sickbay, so I think I’ll catch up on some paperwork. Let me know if you need me.”

Chapel smiled. “I’ll do that. Oh, Mr. Spock was here earlier when you were in the lab. He left an envelope on your desk. I told him that I’d mention it to you.”

He returned her smile. “Thanks. Probably some deep, burning question that he wants to discuss. It’ll get both of our blood pressures going dangerously high when we finally get around to actually ‘discussing‘ his topic, I expect.”

She laughed with him. “You are marvelous entertainment for each other.”

McCoy looked thoughtful. “I guess we are, aren’t we? I’d never thought of it in quite that way before. We do keep each other company.”

“Oh, you two are entertainment for a lot of people.” She blushed. “Oops! I shouldn’t have let that cat out of the bag. That wasn‘t a very nice thing for me to say.”

“But true. That’s okay, Christine. If I wasn’t in the middle of it, I’d laugh at the two of us, too.”

Chapel touched his arm. “We aren’t laughing at you, so much,” she said fondly. “We just find it endearing. We like both of you so much. You‘re a predictable part of our lives.”

“Well, endearing isn’t quite the way I’d describe it,” he said with one eyebrow raised and thought that he was doing a fair imitation of Spock. 

Christine must’ve thought it, too, for she burst out laughing. “Dr. McCoy! I didn‘t know that you did impressions! That was great!”

“Thanks.” He frowned for her benefit. “I think.”

She laughed, the way he‘d intended. “You’re in rare form today! You must be feeling pretty frisky.”

“I’m doing pretty good for an old goat, if I must say so.”

“Now, you’re just being ornery!”

It was good to share a laugh with Chapel. So many of their work hours were either boring or filled with emergencies. They rarely had a moment just to be calm.

And it was good to see Chapel laughing. She was the kid sister he’d never had.

She was still laughing as he stepped into his office. Then he sighed as he saw the paperwork waiting for him. Oh, well, might as well get to it. 

Then he spied the envelope from Spock. A respite from paperwork! Maybe Spock was getting nice, as he’d said to Chapel, and had decided to give McCoy a head start in today’s brain teaser. Spock? Being nice? That would be the day!

McCoy chuckled to himself about Spock’s behavior as he got some coffee from the replicator, sat down, and took the single sheet out of the envelope. 

He grinned. Bring it on, Mr. Spock! What’s on your convoluted mind today?! 

It wasn’t long before his face began to look troubled. This was no brain teaser.

‘Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, CMO, Starship Enterprise,’

Well, that was a little formal. That was who he was, alright. But why the formality? McCoy smirked. Maybe Spock was going to challenge him to a duel!

But back to the letter, McCoy chided himself.

‘You know that I consider you to be one of my closest friends, and I appreciate the efforts that you have always taken to include me in your life, especially in social functions. That cannot have been easy for you to do. But you have displayed a remarkable amount of loyalty and inclusion to me, especially in the company of other people. Privately, we have not always advocated the same philosophical principles, and that has caused a lot of friction in our interrelationship, especially with Jim. But I believe that we tolerate each other sufficiently and have respect for one another. I wish you to know that I have always had the highest regard for you and that I will continue to do so even if my proposition to you does not bear fruit.’

McCoy frowned. What gibberish was this? What proposition was he talking about? What fruit?

Was the Vulcan ill? Needing psychological treatment? A buddy? An enema?

McCoy started reading again.

‘Excluding professional duties when we are by necessity forced to be together, I will also be prepared to absent myself from your presence should you decline my proposition. I want you to know that I do not wish to cause you any embarrassment or discomfort in any way, whatsoever. That is the last outcome I wish for you. You know that I am quite prepared to lay down my life for you. I mean that most sincerely and most literally.‘

Well, I feel the same way about you, too, you green ass, McCoy thought. But who goes around saying things like that out loud? Or writing them down, for that matter? 

But I have diverted myself again. Back to the Vulcan martyr who was going to be coming back with his shield or on it.

‘I would not harm you in any way, especially emotionally. You have been hurt so much before in your dealings with people. I respect and treasure you too much to cause you further pain.’

What the hell?! Treasure?! What the hell was going on?! Why was the Vulcan apologizing so much before he even got around to what he wanted to say?! 

And why in the hell is he treasuring me?!

‘That said, Doctor, I now find myself in the awkward position of having to confess some change in my thinking that has direct bearing on you. I cannot say when this change occurred for certain, but I have recently realized that I feel more than friendship for you.’

What the--

McCoy frowned at the wall. Did Spock just say what he thought Spock had said?!

McCoy looked down at the letter and found the phrase again.

‘…I have recently realized that I feel more than friendship for you.’

That’s what the words said, alright.

McCoy stared at the words until they blurred.

Did that mean--?!

Damn right, that’s what that meant!

McCoy went back to the letter. Maybe he had misunderstood.

‘I did not wish to accept it or even to recognize it at first.’

That makes two of us, buddy, McCoy thought.

‘…even to recognize it at first,‘ McCoy read. ‘But I know now that I can no longer be at peace with myself if I did not inform you of the change in your status with me. If you believe that you could return that type of personal feeling for me, I would be interested in learning of it. If you are so inclined, also, please advise me at your earliest convenience. I realize all of this must come as something of a surprise to you--’

That’s putting it lightly, McCoy thought.

‘…something of a surprise to you, but I promise that I will be as loyal and considerate and attentive as you deserve and require.’

‘I remain, your friend (and hopefully more),

‘Spock’

What the hell?! When Spock had finally gotten around to saying what he had wanted to say, it had all come too fast. McCoy’s head was still spinning.

McCoy frowned at the page. A relationship with Spock? A new relationship? A new kind of relationship?

McCoy looked up, stunned. Was Spock proposing what McCoy suddenly realized that he was proposing?! Was Spock wanting a physical relationship?! With him?!

A physical relationship with Spock?! What the hell?! That was what the Vulcan was proposing?! Doing the Big Nasty together?! Getting down and dirty?! Seeing each other, naked all over, with no clothes on, anywhere?! And that was the least of what they’d be doing?!

‘Attentive.’ Spock had used the word, ‘attentive.’ Just what all did that encompass? A quick thrill suddenly coursed through McCoy with the prospects of what ‘attentive’ could mean. It sounded like it could mean all sorts of good things for him.

All the clichés from Junior High came hurtling back. All the snickering behind the baseball diamond while they watched Junior High girls watching them. Discovering hair growing Down There, and voices deepening, and a new awareness of everyone else. And wet dreams. And daydreams of Hot Teachers, of young teachers just out of college and only a few years older than themselves. And sneaking feels of girls at dances and anywhere else the opportunities arose.

And this new relationship with Spock would be worse, much worse. They weren’t kids, anymore. They were grown men with histories and heartaches and scars. And wants and needs and fears.

And passions and demands and hot, dirty sex on the mind.

McCoy pinched his eyes shut. If he did this thing, he would be under the Vulcan. Physically under the Vulcan. Subject to the Vulcan. Or the Vulcan would be under him and subject to him. Did he really want that? Could he really do that? With, with SPOCK?! 

What in the hell could he ever tell Spock?

What could he say when he didn’t know the answer himself?

 

Spock’s eyes found McCoy’s when McCoy left the turbolift. For some reason, McCoy knew that the Vulcan was anxiously waiting for him on the bridge. McCoy remembered that feeling of anxiety. He was not wanting to torture his friend. After all, he did like the guy as a friend. He didn‘t want to bring any unnecessary pain to Spock, either. And as soon as he looked into Spock’s eyes, he knew that he could not decline. He could not bring himself to kill that hopeful light in Spock’s dark eyes.

But he could not get too excited. They were, after all, on the bridge of the Enterprise.

Spock’s eyes widened imperceptibly with his question.

“Okay with me.” McCoy shrugged. “I guess.”

Spock barely nodded before turning back to his work.

Kirk wasn’t even going to ask. He had watched the little drama unfold and figured that it was something personal between them. Something was always going on with them. He had found that it was best if he could avoid becoming a part of their general madness, but oftentimes he got sucked down into the mire with them. Although curious, he vowed to stay apart from whatever it was, for however long that was possible.

But, meanwhile, McCoy was stunned. That was all there was?! Spock got his answer and just turned away?! Of course, McCoy knew that they couldn‘t run into each other‘s arms and declare undying love for each other, but still he‘d expected something! A warming in Spock’s eyes. A twitching of a finger or of one of those gorgeous pointed ears that he was suddenly wanting to lick with such a need that his knees were suddenly weak. And McCoy wanted some sort of recognition from that puzzling enigma. Something more was required, surely, than just simply going back to work. 

How low key was this damn hybrid that he was hooking up with, anyway?

McCoy had too much pent up energy to simply leave, so he turned it on the unfortunate Kirk. “Jim, are supplies gonna be on time?” he demanded. “Is the supply ship gonna be delayed?”

“It‘ll be here in a few hours, as scheduled.” Kirk sighed. That must be some sort of record for getting drawn down into the chaos with them. But then he saw McCoy‘s anxiety. “What supplies are you waiting for, Bones?” he asked calmly because he knew that his friend was needing an anchor. “Is something important coming in for you?”

“Oh, you know!” McCoy said with a flourish of his hand. “Medicine! Food! Clothing!”

“Wanna be more specific, Doctor?”

“Grape preserves. Clam chowder. Biscuit mix." He glanced over Kirk's shoulder. "White wine.“ 

Kirk hadn’t meant that specific, but he noticed that McCoy was calming as he talked and gazed with his inner vision. “Scented candles. Soft music.” He obviously saw something that Kirk didn’t. The only thing that direction was Spock.

“Sounds like the start of a good meal and a romantic evening. Something cozy to be shared on a cold winter’s evening in front of a roaring fire in a rustic cabin in the wilds of Upstate Vermont, would be my guess.”

Kirk's speaking had broken McCoy's concentration, and it angered him. “Why the hell are you being so romantic?!” McCoy fumed.

Kirk wanted to say that McCoy had started it, but he knew that the bridge was too public of a place. As it was, their ‘discussion’ would be public fodder for days.

“Oh, it’s nearly autumn in the Northern Hemisphere back on Earth, Bones,” he drawled. “Nostalgia, I guess. It’s a time to close down and rest up for the coming year. You know, a quiet time. Something that we all need,” he said pointedly.

But McCoy misinterpreted. “Sounds like you’re about due for a leave back home. Back to the ice and snow of a hard Vermont winter. Yes, sir, that would make you appreciate space.”

“I’d rather pick the Riviera, if you don’t mind. Golden women, golden tans, casinos, gourmet dining, the good life.”

“There’s good living in Vermont in winter, too!” McCoy fumed.

“Of course, there is, Bones,” Kirk soothed. He was more puzzled than ever by McCoy’s erratic behavior. “Georgia would be pretty now, too. Perhaps you’d like some shore leave yourself.”

“One can never tell now, can one?!” With that, McCoy turned and stalked toward the turbolift to be swallowed up by it a moment later.

Kirk studied the turbolift door for a moment as if it had devoured McCoy, then he turned to Spock.

“I wonder what that was all about? Do you know, Mr. Spock?”

Spock looked up. “You are asking me to explain Dr. McCoy, Captain?”

“I thought that you might have some input, that’s all.”

“I, Captain? How could I possibly influence Dr. McCoy, or know what is bothering him?”

Spock’s eyes gleamed in triumph before turning away, though.

Sure, Spock didn’t know what was going on with McCoy. Chances are, Spock had caused it.

Kirk didn’t realize how correct he was.


	2. The Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither one of them knows how to proceed until instinct takes over.

“So, how are we gonna do this?” McCoy asked as he glanced at Spock as they stood a few feet apart in a quiet hallway of the Enterprise. 

As much as they both had wanted a private meeting, they had been avoiding each other. Shyness, over-expectation, fear of failure once again, embarrassment, the secret thought that they were unworthy for something good were all factors in their reluctance.

Then had come the day when they had met face to face in a deserted hallway and there really wasn’t a good reason not to face the commitment that they had both made.

Time had passed since McCoy had given his consent on the bridge, but he was still nervous. Time hadn’t helped. There were so many questions. But he knew that Spock had no answers for those types of questions. In fact, Spock was probably going to be looking to McCoy for that type of guidance.

He was.

“I do not know, Doctor,” Spock admitted with his hands behind his back. “You are the one experienced in the ways of the heart.”

“Yeah, but, there was a little more spontaneity to everything, you know? I got to know the person on a personal level. We related to each other. We spent time together before we, ah.” He shrugged. “You know.”

“We have spent time together,” Spock quickly put in.

“Yeah, but that was while we were working. And the social time really wasn’t what you would call courtship. Jim was generally with us, and you and I were arguing a lot of the time. Anything else would feel unnatural.”

Spock frowned. “You want Jim to be with us when we, ah--”

McCoy thrust out a hand. “Look, a relationship is more than physical! There’s friendship, for starters!”

“We are friends,” Spock said hopefully.

“We are acquaintances. I wondered why you would call it ‘friendship’ in your letter. Speaking of your letter, I was surprised that you didn’t start listing your prospects. You know, scientist, Starfleet officer, royal prince, stellar career, brilliant retirement plan.”

“You did not like my letter?”

“The tone of it was a little dry and standoffish.”

“How would you have written it? What would you like to hear?”

“Well, you should have told me what you like about me.”

“Your integrity, your determination, your drive, your dedication.”

McCoy frowned. “All of that?”

“Oh, yes. You have many fine qualities.”

McCoy grinned. “Here, I thought all that you really noticed about me was my obstinateness, my bullheadedness, my blindness.”

“Oh, you have all of those traits, also, Doctor. They just make you unique and unforgettable.”

“Oh?” McCoy asked with interest. “Then you don’t mind if I display those traits?”

“How, indeed, could I prevent you?”

“Good point.”

“And why would I wish to prevent you? If I wanted someone bland, I would ask Nurse Chapel into a personal relationship. I would pay her extra attention by noting her many fine professional qualifications, and she would make some plomeek soup and other Vulcan delicacies for me. I would ask about her childhood and her aspirations. From my observations, I believe that those would be topics that she would like to discuss with me, or anybody, for that matter. They are topics dear to her heart. It has been my observation that humans like to talk about themselves. Miss Chapel would be no different. She would appreciate my hanging on her every word. Then I would treat her like the fine lady she is. In a fortnight, she would be mine.“

“Damned confident of yourself, aren’t you?“

“I know the young lady and her aspirations. They are the same as most women’s. She wants a husband, home, and children, in that order. She would make a trusted and loving bond mate. We would propagate. That would please her nesting instincts and my father’s requirement for a blood heir to the Vulcan crown. Christine would be very nurturing and solicitous to me. She would spoil me and make me feel very special, as I would strive to make her feel. We would have a very good life together. I would be a settled and satisfied person with her.”

McCoy felt a twinge of jealousy when Spock described a union between him and Chapel. Why should McCoy be feeling that way? Spock was not his. They had no understanding, at least not yet. Spock just had ‘the hots’ for him. What Spock described for him and Chapel made more sense than Spock’s overheated hormones and McCoy’s lukewarm interest. Spock and Chapel’s relationship would be preferable. 

“But I do not wish to be settled and satisfied. I feel no love for Nurse Chapel.”

“And you feel love for me?!” McCoy asked in amazement.

“I feel something for you that I have never felt for anyone else. I want to cherish you, but I want also to strip you naked and run my hands all over your body. I want to get so lost in a red haze of lust that I cannot control my actions with you. I wish to rut with you and not care if any sun in the universe was left shining afterwards. Is that a good beginning?”

What the hell?!

Spock had said it so calmly. Yet so self-assuredly. Apparently, Spock did not realize what he was describing or how overwhelming it all could be.

But McCoy realized, and it engulfed his senses and his hormones. 

When McCoy could breathe again from the surge that had roared through him and had left him weakened, he gasped, “We got a ways to go before we can do all that.”

“This evening? Your quarters?” 

Oh, hell! Hell! So soon?! 

“I wish to do so many things with you, Dr. McCoy.“ Spock swallowed hard, and his eyes were blazing. “I wish to do so many things to you,“ he whispered and caught McCoy‘s body on fire.

Oh, hell! McCoy couldn’t think straight.

Tonight?! In Spock’s arms?! Kissing?! Groping?! Going, ah, further?!

“That’s, ah, still a little fast,” McCoy managed to spit out.

Spock frowned. “How slow do you wish to go?” 

Spock was inches from McCoy‘s face. When had he gotten that close? When had all the oxygen disappeared from the area around them? When had McCoy’s insides began to churn like frothing waters boiling down a mountainside with snow melt?

McCoy shivered from Spock‘s breath on his face. “Show me some spontaneity. Give me a thrill,” McCoy whispered. Spock’s nearness was almost more than he could handle. If the Vulcan didn’t make a move soon, he would.

“I do not know how--”

“Then I’ll show you,” he whispered again, finally caving into emotion. With a groan, he pulled Spock into his arms.

Now that kiss was spontaneous! And delicious! The Vulcan hadn’t seen it coming, and McCoy had caught him hard on a lax, opened mouth. One of the best things that could ever happen, McCoy decided, as he tried to hold onto a startled guy who was squirming reflexively in his arms. Then Spock caught on and grabbed McCoy back.

“Hell, Spock,” McCoy muttered as he clung to him and could finally breathe again. “Hell, why did you wait so long?”

“Are you caught up with me now, Earthling?”

The guy was talking tough and almost rough in his attempt to sound assured. But McCoy could tell how unsure Spock was, and it only endeared McCoy to him.

“Oh, yeah,” McCoy muttered. “In fact, I may be way ahead of you.” He dragged his opened mouth across Spock’s cheek and found a home for it again on Spock’s lips. Why had he never learned before how delicious a lax, open mouth was to kiss?

It didn’t matter which of them was moaning now, because it only incited the other one.

From then on, it was easy. Bodies fit together nicely, and they discovered the delight when nerve endings were stimulated by searching hands.

McCoy wanted to start ripping off uniforms right then, and he could tell that Spock’s roving hands were itching to do the same thing. 

“Hell, where have you been all my life, Vulcan?!” McCoy gasped, during one needed break for air.

“Right beside you. Watching you, wanting you--” He grasped McCoy roughly and made a bold move.

McCoy jerked. “Your hand on my-- Oh, hell, you’re gonna make me come right now!”

“We cannot waste that.”

His hand was gone as quickly as it had arrived, and McCoy wanted to scream. Then he almost did when Spock shoved McCoy’s hand on his own hardened member.

“Feel me, Doctor?” Spock whispered hotly. “Can you feel my size? My stiffness?”

McCoy nodded quickly. He was beyond speech now.

“Feel me!” Spock ordered.

McCoy’s hand stroked over Spock to obey, but McCoy stopped when he saw Spock’s eyes flutter and heard him gasp.

“Do you know where I want to put that, Dr. McCoy?”

McCoy nodded quickly. He didn’t care if Spock’s technique was rough, McCoy just wanted the Vulcan to keep on doing his magic on him.

“Can you take me?” Spock asked feverishly as he kissed McCoy’s draining mouth. “Can you take all of me up inside you? Can you surround me with your warmth and your moistness, and make me feel at home? Can you do that for me? Hmm? Hmm?”

“I want to, oh, I want to,” McCoy moaned through his slobbers. “Spock! Take me! Take me now!” He squeezed Spock’s member.

Spock pulled McCoy’s hand away and grabbed McCoy’s hands to hold them above his head. McCoy was shoved against the wall, and he could not move. He had no desire to move. Where could he go when his heart’s desire was here, looking at him, holding him, making his body feel more alive than it had in years?

Spock knew what he was doing to McCoy. He knew that the sniveling man wracked with passion and need before him was his. He took a moment, though, to take in the sight, then he bent forward to claim his prize.

Spock shoved his face against McCoy’s and kissed his lips hard. Animal sounds erupted in McCoy’s throat. Spock’s whole body was plastered against his. Then McCoy’s breath caught as Spock began moving up and down on his front side.

Sweet mercy in Heaven! I am alive!

“Spock! Spock!” McCoy moaned against Spock’s mouth. “I can’t stand it! Take me!”

A loud noise echoed up the hallway, and Spock released McCoy and stepped away.

McCoy was visibly shaking from emotion and fear, as he stood still listening for sounds and breathing hard. Nothing else stirred.

“Oh, hell, we’re gonna get caught out here in the hallway!”

But Spock had other things on his mind. “Are you interested in me, Doctor?” Spock asked calmly.

“I believe that… you can assume that,” McCoy muttered.

“I really do love you, Doctor.”

“Isn’t it a little premature to be saying things like that?” He just wanted to get back to that delicious kissing and thrilling groping.

“Could you love me back?”

“I think I’ve just proven that! Not everybody gets to feel me up the way you just did.” He pursed his lips. “Besides, this is a helluva place to be making commitments.”

Spock looked disappointed, and McCoy quickly regretted what he’d just said. He reached out and touched Spock’s shoulder.

“Look, let’s wait for commitments, okay?” McCoy gently kneaded the top of Spock’s shoulder. “Let me get used to this loving thing that’s going on between us, okay?”

Spock looked up with a soft smile curving along his lips. “You just said ‘loving.’ Already, you have accepted that state between us.”

“I’ll be damn,” McCoy muttered. “So I have. Well, what do you know about that?”

“I believe that I know quite a bit.”

“It’s just an expression--” McCoy started to explain, then stopped himself. “I guess the feeling has been there for awhile. It just had to be acknowledged, didn’t it?”

Spock seemed satisfied with that explanation. “Yes, Doctor.” He seemed pretty self-assured with the way that the conversation was going. “I do appreciate all that you are telling me, and I will be certain to reward you for reassuring me. I would like to know more about what you are thinking now.”

“And I’d like to tell you, but we need privacy. Know what I mean?“ he asked nervously.

But Spock was no longer nervous. “Yes.“

McCoy swallowed hard. “I’ll explain further tonight. And whatever you do, don’t you be late!”

Spock gave him a knowing grin. “Why would I ever wish to do that, Doctor?” Then he pulled McCoy into a bone crushing hug.

McCoy grunted from the pain that was simultaneously setting him on fire.

“I will show you then what I really think of you. Until then, remember me.” Spock’s hug quickly changed into an enveloping kiss.

McCoy hung on as best he could, but he was soon weak and limp in Spock’s arms.

“You’ve been thinking about this for awhile, haven’t you?” McCoy whispered.

“Far longer than you can imagine, Doctor.” He traced a thumb across McCoy’s bruised lips. “You are not disappointing me.”

McCoy winced from the tiny pain.

“Sore?” Spock’s eyes glowed. “Your lips will be worse by morning. All of you will be. That I can promise you.”

“Spock. I can‘t wait for tonight.”

“You will.” His dark eyes burned. “We both will.”

Then Spock was gone and seemed to take the oxygen with him. McCoy collapsed against the wall, looked up at the ceiling with wild eyes, and breathed through his opened mouth that still vibrated from the savage kisses that it had just endured.

How could he possibly survive until this evening?

How could he possibly survive until morning?

How could he have possibly been so blind for so long?

But he would make it up to the Vulcan. He would be all that Spock needed, and more.

Because Spock would now be all that he could ever have hoped for.

Tears ran down McCoy’s cheeks as he slid slowly to the floor. He pulled his shaking arms around himself and wept.

How could he possibly have known that such a burning love was waiting for him all this time? As Spock had said, right beside him.

McCoy glanced at the spot beside him. It looked so empty. Spock was not there with him now, and McCoy missed Spock so much.

McCoy pulled his arms around himself again and began rocking himself as unashamed tears ran down his face.

A few hours. Only a few hours. Only a few hours before Spock would be his.

And he would be Spock’s.

 

“Are those two together, Captain?” Scotty asked anxiously as he saw Spock and McCoy sitting together in the cafeteria a few days later.

“Looks like it, Scotty,” Kirk answered as he headed for the replicator.

“When did that all of that happen, sir?” His eyes were bulging and wild. “And how?”

“I think that it just came on them, Scotty. Things like that do, sometimes, you know.” 

“How, ah-- I mean. You know what I mean, Captain. Honestly, those two?!”

Kirk smiled softly. “Those two.”

“Then Heaven help us!”

“I couldn’t have put it any better. Well, are you after the beef stew?”

Scotty grinned. “That does sound good, Captain. And lots of hot buttered biscuits.”

“Take all you want. Neither one of those skinny-assed lovebirds will notice us, for once. Their minds are on something else besides our diets.”

“Things are brightening up for everyone, Captain.” Scotty’s grin got bigger. “Yes, indeed. For everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
